


baby you're one of a kind

by flappergirlsfolly



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flappergirlsfolly/pseuds/flappergirlsfolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He didn’t mind the light that was leaching into his eyeballs, the way his mouth felt like stuffed full of cotton balls or the way the birds were practically screaming outside. </p>
<p>What he did mind was his asshat of a brother his girlfriend giggling like teenagers in the kitchen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby you're one of a kind

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill from http://otpprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope the shopping trolley at Ikea thing hasn't already been done- I'm quite new to Hobbit fic, so apologies if I've ripped anyone off, it popped into my head this morning and I couldn't stop giggling until I got it down.

He didn’t mind the light that was leaching into his eyeballs, the way his mouth felt like stuffed full of cotton balls or the way the birds were practically screaming outside.

What he _did_ mind was his asshat of a brother his girlfriend giggling like teenagers in the kitchen.

Rolling out of bed with every intention of telling them off (and sending a cascade of beer cans clattering to the floor, just in case he needed any clarification as to what he’d been doing last night) he stumbled and slowly keeled over onto the fluffy rug his mother had bought for him at Ikea.

(Kíli had climbed into a trolley and Fíli had barreled him around the corridors for a good hour before they had been kicked out. That had been a good day)

His phone, he registered as he blearily opened his eyes, was jammed between the wall and the nightstand, bleeping invasively.

_‘I’m so bored.’_

Ooh, Tauriel’s school reunion.

_‘Dude this is never going to end.’_

_‘I hated school enough the first time. This shouldn’t be legal.’_

_‘Legolas just canon balled off the deck.’_

_‘He’s okay though.’_

_‘…’_

_‘I was expecting about ninety laughing emoiis for that.’_

_‘Are you dead?’_

_‘You must be drunk.’_

_‘You always reply straight away.’_

_‘Even when you’re in the shower.’_

_‘Like, even when I’m in there too.’_

_‘Which is weird because I am crazy hot.’_

_‘You’re totally drunk aren’t you?’_

_‘Hehe.’_

_‘It’s weirdly cute that you’re a lightweight.’_

_‘I hope you’re head’s well enough for when I get home.’_

_‘In twelve more hours.’_

_‘Oh god help me.’_

He giggled into the carpet (the pressure of the floor ricocheting though his skull, making him wince) and reached out to grab the phone. Having replied, something along the lines of _‘luffffffg u’_ , he managed to crawl a few paces and slug himself up by the doorframe.

Fíli and Sigrid apparently hadn’t heard him crashing around in his bedroom, nor did they notice him standing in the doorway.

Some stupid song was blaring tinnily out of Fili’s phone, and the two of them were pressed close together, moving totally out of time to the music. Pancake batter was sloshed over the bench tops, burned into the frying pan and dumped in the sink, and slowly slugging down the front of the cabinets. Sigrid was trying to teach Fíli how to dance. He kept surging forward and stumbling, and they would both laugh, touching foreheads gently and clutching each other closely.

Most of Sigrid’s frame was obscured by one of Fíli’s grey t-shirts, but the fact that his brother was wearing only his boxers was good enough, Kíli thought, as he began to film.

 

(He kind of whished that Dís would have told him before she showed the footage to the entire boardroom at Erebor though. That way Fíli might not have got him totally off guard when he tackled him over the table the moment Kíli walked into the room).


End file.
